Cseki Saga part 2: Fusion Reborn
Fusion Reborn "Haven't I told you?" Once again, Cseki dodged, cackling. "I AM CSEKI!" But the two blasts of Chi came out of nowhere and slammed into Cseki. "And we're the Goddesses of Death." came two female voices. The Twins had arrived... Cseki immediately turned towards the two, nothing short of a sadistically gleeful expression on his face. "Oh look! More toys to play with!" He said, before cackling maniacally once again. "Have we got something for you!!!" Sierra replied as the two girls descended to the ground. Curious, Cseki and Ahatake descend as well. "Let's do it!" Leone cried as each sister stood about 2mts away from each other and lifted their arms in opposite directions. Then they moved towards each other while moving their arms in a half circle and bending their legs. ("Fuuu...") Then they moved their arms in opposite directions again and crossed one leg over the other, again in opposite directions. ("Sion!") Then they bent forward in an triangle like position with their index finger's touching. ("HAA!") They glowed purple and green and began to merge overlapping one another. The Majin immediately blinked twice. "Huh?" He muttered, staring in a mix of amazement and dumbfoundedness. A blinding flash ensued and tehy felt great power, easily surpassing Ahatake's base form. The light dimmed and standing in the place of teh two girls was one girl, hose appearance wasn't that much different from the twins, excluding her eyes and clothing. One was green and the other was purple. And she was wearing a Blue best (closed) with strange yellow attachment around teh neck and arms, and white pants, and black shoes. "Nice to meet you." The girl said, turning to the Majin. "I'm Lierra." "Uhh...." Cseki scratched the back of his head. "I'm... Cseki?" He asked stupidly, his mouth in a comical scowl. "I don't care who you are!" Lierra replied. "You won't even need to remember my name, because in the next 30 minutes you'll be dead." She charged at him with blinding speed and punched him straight in the face. The dumb look immediately turned into a savage sneer, even as he was kicked violently. Jerking his head back, he reared up and returned with a vicious blow to the face. It was enough to cause a ferocious brawl between the two combatants... or, should it be said, three. "I'd thought I'd find you here." A familiar dry voice said from over Ahatake's head. Ahatake looked up. "Seth?!?!? How'd you get in here?" Meanwhile Lierra through a punch at Cseki which was blocked easily and he retaliated by punched her in the face. "Ow..." Lierra moaned getting up. "You don't hit a girl." Cseki laughed in response. "It was fairly easy to track the twin terrors over there to your location." The android replied, touching down right beside Ahatake and looking upwards to the two fighters. "I'll be it was." Ahatake muttered. "Can you increase your battle strength? Or is an android strength final?" "I can only increase my strength through training, like flesh-and-blood types like you can." Seth replied. "That's what I meant." Ahatake said and started walking toward teh depths of the dimension. "Follow me. We need to train." Seth cocked an eyebrow in question, but put his feet forward in order to trail Ahatake. "Oh... and one more thing..." He said softly. "What?" Ahatake asked, not trusting the Android and put his guard up. "My name isn't Seth anymore. It's Android 0." "Too much of a mouthful." Ahatake said as they entered the white nothingness. "So it's Seth." The android shrugged. "Whatever." He murmured, following closely behind. Back with the main battle, it seemed to be about even but it was obvious that Cseki was just toying with the girl. "KAMEHAMEHA!" Lierra cried sending a massive blast of Chi at the Majin. Cseki smirked, as he clasped his hands together in a double sledge. When the blast came close enough, he swung, knocking the blast straight back at Lierra. Lierra kicked it right back along with an additional Chi blast. Cseki matched her movements, only this time, he kicked it straight into the Chi blast, resulting in a collision of light that illuminated the area. Lierra used the blinding light to her advantage, and charged straight through it and performed a 16 punch combo on teh Majin, and finished with a one-handed Kamehameha. This resulted in the upper body being ripped apart under the pressure. However, it didn't stop the remaining clumps of flesh from forming back together again, into a cockily-positioned Majin, as he stared down his opponent with a smug expression. Lierra jumped back. "You're beginning to irritate me!!" She put both arms up. "I've been dying to try this!" A golden aura began to envelop her. "SUUPER SAIYAN!!" Her hair stood on end and began to spike as her purple eye turned green and her power Skyrocketed. "Now I get serious." She said her voice full of confidence. In this from her power is 10% higher than Ahatake's Super Saiyan two form. "Wow...." Cseki rolled his eyes to stare at something in boredom. "Cseki is sooooo interested...." "Oh you will be." Lierra hissed. "But the funny thing is I should have defused by now. Aw well why complain?" She cupped her hands at her side. "KA.....ME....HA...ME..." "Yawn...." Suddenly she teleported over Cseki's head so to disintegrate his whole body. "...HAAAAA!" And she fired the massive blue beam at the Djinn and it connected head on. When it dissipated all that was left was green smoke. At first, it had seemed like that had did the trick. At least, for a second. Then, that same green smoke condensed into green clumps once more, forming once again to the figure of Cseki, who was now laughing at the futile attempt on his person. "POINTLESS!" He taunted. "Oh I hates you." Lierra muttered. She sent a massive volley of chi blasts at the Majin hoping it would have some effect. This time, Cseki didn't even bother to dodge completely. He stuck his arm out while dodging, allowing a ki blast to completely slice it off. It fell onto the ground, lifeless. "What the?!?" Lierra thought. "You're gross." She pointed her left index finger at Cseki. Immediately a red blast of chi shot out of it. As he floated out of the way, his lost arm regenerated immediately, and he readied himself once again. "You stupid regenerator." Lierra muttered ash she moved both arms to her side and they glowed with Chi. "Take this!!!!" She extended bith arms forward similar to the "Final Flash" attack and expelled a massive blast of red Chi. This time, Cseki vanished from view, leaving the blast to hit empty air. "What the....?!?" Lierra gasped. "He's fast!" WHAM! A double-fisted blow slammed into the top of the girl's head, sending her plummeting to the ground below. "You bastard!" Lierra yelled getting up and firing a mouth beam. "Hmph..." He floated out of the way once again, sneering that ever so despisable smile of his. "No need for name calling, you're going to die anyway." "NOT if I can help it!!!" Lierra roared. She flew straight at him and punched him in the so hard he actually felt it, and kicked him in the neck, the blasted him away. In turn, he hit the ground like a comet, causing an explosion and leaving a crater in his wake. "KA....ME.....HA....ME....HAAAAAAAA!" She sent a massive Super Kamehameha at the fallen Cseki. This time, he had to pull himself out of the way in order to narrowly avoid the beam hitting him. The blast collided with the ground causing a massive shockwave. He quickly flew upwards, until he was once again level with Lierra. He flexed his fingers, relaxing and clenching his hands into fists. He cocked his neck from side to side, continuing to mock the fused Saiyajin in earnest. The Strongest Majin Ahatake and 0 meanwhile were having in intense training match all to up their power. "So..." 0 muttered, engaged in an exchange of fists wit Ahatake, blocking and countering every second. "How long is it until we stay here?" "The max we can stay here is two years. Two days in the outside world equals two years in here." That made a frown come across 0's face. "Two years? Your siblings could be dead by then." He countered. "They'll hold their own." Ahatake said sending a blast of chi at the android. "They're stronger than me right now." In turn, he smacked it away, firing his own energy attack right back. Ahatake kicked it in the direction of Lierra's battle and sent small eye lazers at 0. 0 dodged accordingly, side-leaping to avoid it. But they turned right back around and slammed into his back. The blow instantly made him stagger forward a bit. But he recovered quickly, teleporting himself in front of Ahatake. Hie right elbow went forward, connecting with one of his jaws to knock him away. But Ahatake caught himself and immediately powered up to SSJ3. "Now the fun starts." He Teleported behind 0 and his knee connected with his back. That blow was a lot harder. 0 gritted his teeth in pain, but forced himself to twist around, delivering a spin kick into the side of Ahatake's neck. Ahatake's eyes widened as he was sent flying into the ground. But he retaliated with a mouth blast. This time, 0 extended his palm, catching the energy attack and letting it envelop him from view, the light flashing violently. "Very smart." Ahatake thought. "I can't sense his Chi. He could be anywhere." He put up an energy barrier. It was fortunate that he did, as a Photon Flash had rained down on him from above, smashing into the shield soon after. "Just like I thought." Ahatake let the shield down when the blasts subsided. He aimed a large chi blast at the android. 0 dodged immediately, zipping in the sky and out of the way. He could feel the heat on his artificial skin, but thankfully, it wasn't enough to affect him. His eyes were still on Ahatake, however, making sure he never left his sight. Ahatake floated up. He charged at 0 and aimed a punch at his face. Back with our main attraction, the blast that Ahatake had deflected had hit Lierra and sent her smashing into the ground. "Where the hell did that come from?" She thought as she floated back up. She put her hand up into the air and a small disc formed above it. It was accompanied by a buzzing sounds. "Die!" She threw the disk and Cseki.... ....he reached out with one of his hands and caught it, allowing it to spin on his finger. "Oh I hate you!" Leirra muttered. "Time to up the ante!!!" Her golden aura spiked up as her hair lengthened slightly, and her power increased. No muscle's developed however. Lightning crackled around her aura as she flexed her fingers. "Super Saiyan 2." In this form her power is roughly 10% higher than Ahatake's SSJ3 form. She teleported in front of Cseki and slapped him in th face. Then she kicked him in teh gut and followed up with a blast of chi. "Ooof!" Cseki doubled over in reaction to the blow, scowling as he dodged the blast, punching the girl in the face for a counter-attack. She blocked with both hands and charged at Cseki and began to pummel him. The battle was actually turning in her favor. Her she added Chi to her next punch and slammed it right into the Majin's skull. "AAAAAGH!" The fuel that was supplying Cseki's ego was rapidly diminishing, as he slammed into the ground again with heavy force. "KAA....MEEE....HAA...MEEE..." She chanted teleporting above him. "HAAAAA!!!!!" In desperation, he fired another energy beam from his hand, another beam version of the Planet Burst. It collided with the Kamehameha wave, stopping it halfway from its target. The light display was fantastic and the clash seemed dead even. But Lierra knew if she tried to continue the beam struggle, she'd only lose valuable Chi. She stopped her beam and side-stepped the Djinn's oncoming beam as she charged down at him and her leg connected with his side. He returned with a punch to the face to knock her onto the ground.